Mi Peor Error
by MeliGuzman
Summary: Summary: Isabella una chica dolida,por la muerte de su alma gemela , su madre René. Prometio ser fría hasta encontrar a su príncipe azul. Al que amaría igual que a su madre. Pero primero tendría que sufrir como ella hizo sufrir a muchas personas que la creían importante. Prologo: Isabella una chica fría,sin sentimientos,sin compasión,sin lastima a nadie, pero a pesar de eso todo l
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo:

la una chica fría,sin sentimientos,sin compasión,sin lastima a nadie, pero a pesar de eso todo le salia como ella quería. Y si no desechaba,asi como trabajos,amores,amigos,etc.  
La cosa es que todo vuelve y no te gustaría que hicieran lo mismo que hiciste con otros.  
Aun dolida por la muerte de su madre,ella prometio no amar a nadie a menos que sintiera lo mismo por su chico indicado. Pero para eso le costara llegar ya que hizo sufrir a personas que la consideraban importante. Le harán lo mismo.  
Pero al final por lo menos algo te sale bien.

Espero que les guste mi nueva historia.. Dejen reviws y favs. Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente.

Besos desde Argentina,Melii


	2. Capitulo 1Recordando

Capítulo 1— Recordando.  
—Alice, ¿cierto?—dijo señalando a la pequeña secretaria.  
—Si, señorita Swan —dijo la chica muy atenta a las órdenes de su jefa.  
—Ve a esta dirección, traéme un late, un café doble y una docena de medialunas de manteca.—dijo ella muy exigente,mientras cruzaba sus níveas y largas piernas.  
—Si señora, pero esta al otro lado de la ciudad—dijo Alice incrédula perdería todo su día.  
—Mira, lo traes o te despido, lo quiero en 20 min ni un minuto mas o te despido. Tu sabrás que hacer—dijo Isabella fríamente.  
—Señorita, no me dará tanto tiempo—trato Alice de rogarle para que le diera mas tiempo.  
—Entonces,pídele al taxi que vuele o que valla muy rápido—dijo la castaña incrédula casi gritándole a la pobre secretaria.  
—Si, señorita—dijo Alice un poco ofendida por la forma en que su jefa le había gritado. Y se retiró.  
Isabella no soportaba a las que eran incumplidas con su trabajo. Debían ser firmes, profesionales y responsables. De pronto entro, Alec. El estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella. El trataba a toda costa de conquistarla. Pero ella solo lo veía como su amigo.  
—Hola Bella—dijo el sonriente  
—¿Que te dije de llamarme Bella? soy Isabella ¿Cuando te quedara claro?—dijo ella nerviosa, gritándole a su amigo.  
—Lo siento—dijo Alec apenado. —Mira Isabella, no porque se te de la gana puedes tratar a todos como tu quieres. Como si todos fuéramos trapos de piso para ti. Además Alice salio llorando. No tienes corazón—dijo Alec enojado cruzado los brazos  
—Mira Alec, por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy la dueña de todo esto y te trato y trato a todos como yo quiera ¿Ok? Si no te gusta puedes ir buscando un trabajo nuevo—dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se marchara.  
—Sabes que, no hace falta que me echen me voy solo, es mas, renuncio. Pero ya veras te van a dejar sola y te harán lo que tu hiciste. Te quedaras sola como la maldita que eres—dijo Alec furioso frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ok mi amor, ya te puedes retirar. Gracias por tu trabajo en este tiempo. Que mucho no me hizo falta. Adiós—dijo la castaña sonriendo sarcásticamente a lo que su amigo salio echando humo y cerro con fuerza la puerta.  
Isabella era un chica muy estudiosa por eso llego a este punto. Era jefa de una empresa de mudanzas. La empresa se llamaba. Swan's Mudanzas Srl Ella misma creo la empresa hace 5 años y a pesar de que era nueva, era muy famosa por la gente. Isabella Swan era la atracción de los periodistas. Por eso tenia guardaespaldas. Aun no sabia porque la seguían, como si su vida fuera interesante. Ella, una chica que todo le salia bien. Si algo salia mal. Adiós te vas. Como lo hizo recién, cambiaba de amores como de ropa. Ya que nunca había encontrado su verdadero amor.  
Ella no le quería poner nombre a nada, ni si quiera el chico que saliera con ella a veces ni recordaba su nombre. Solo su mejor amiga Rosalie, era la única que la entendía,su único apoyo. Hace 10 años cuando Isabella tenia 13 años murió su madre Renée. Ella prometió cambiar y ser como ahora es. Pero si supieran que ella era una chica sensible, aun dolida por la muerte de su madre. Todo paso porque vivían en un barrio urbano donde habían chicos que utilizaban armas, se drogaban,violaban a chicas y hacían carreras clandestinas.  
Como ocurrió con ella, que la violaron a los 10 años. Un día Renée e Isabella salieron a comprar juntas, pues entre ellas eran muy unidas. Eran como hermanas gemelas. De pronto comenzó un tiroteo y la madre dio la espalda a los fugitivos para proteger a su indefensa hija. A lo que a Renée le dispararon al costado derecho, justo en el corazón. Rene murió en los brazos de Isabella.  
Toda ensangrentada, llevo a su mama a la avenida para que alguien la llevara al hospital lo mas rápido posible. Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y nadie le hacia caso. Hasta que un hombre amable se paro y las llevo al hospital. Isabella no paraba de darle las gracias al señor que las ayudo. Y al niño de 2 años mas grande que ella la ayudaron.  
Ellos se quedaron hasta saber los resultados. Isabella estaba muy nerviosa, iba de aquí para allá,  
El doctor salio y le dio la noticia a Isabella, ella quedó devastada, su mamá había muerto. No llegaron a salvarla a tiempo. El señor y el chico se dispusieron a llevarla a su casa, ella no hablaba solo le dio la dirección de sus abuelos. Lo que la abuela agradeció. Ellos desaparecieron y no los volvió a ver. Pero Isabella juro no sentir por nadie el amor que sintió por su madre, por eso era tan fría.  
Al menos que se enamorara y si se enamoraba debía sentir lo mismo que sintió por su mamá. Que ella creía que nadie se iba a enamorar por su carácter. Por eso ella era así. Al recordar ese momento de su vida Isabella lloraba, amaba a su madre como a nadie y su padre era un maldito la abandono cuando Renée le dijo que esta embarazada de Isabella, él se fue una mañana y jamas volvió. Ella se quedo con sus abuelos Mabel y Alberto padres de René. Pero nadie remplazaría a su madre. Así que ella decidió ser así. Después de recordar esto habían pasado 20 min y justo su secretaria llego a tiempo.  
—Señorita Swan, llegé—anuncio la secretaria golpeando la puerta.  
—Pasa, pasa—dijo la castaña mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de su madre.  
—Señorita, aquí esta su late, su café doble y la docena de medialunas de manteca que me pidió—dijo Alice dejando todo en el escritorio.  
—Bueno como lo hiciste bien, te dejo el resto de la semana libre total hoy es miércoles, ¿verdad?— pregunto ella tomando una medialuna.  
—Si señorita, ¿necesita algo mas antes de que me valla? o ¿que caliente su café?— pregunto la servicial chica.  
—No, vete, ya hiciste mucho esta semana. Adios—dijo Isabella girando su silla hacia la pared.  
—Gracias, que tenga un lindo dia—dijo la pequeña morocha  
—Igualmente querida.

Luego del largo día de miércoles. Regresó a su casa donde vivía con su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale.  
—Rose llegé—  
Dijo Isabella sacándose sus zapatos de tacos altos y finos. Y dejando su maleta y bolso en el sillón del living. De pronto salio rose de la cocina. Isabella estaba llorando. Caían lágrimas ardientes por su blanco rostro.  
—¿Que ocurre cariño?— pregunto Rosalie preocupada y acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.  
—Me volví a acordar de mi mamá—dijo la chica sollozando en los brazos de su amiga.  
—Esta bien, Bella—dijo la rubia consolándola.  
—Es mas culpa mía y de mi frialdad, Alec se fue. Era mi amigo. Pero encerio no puedo cambiar.—dijo llorando con mas fuerza.  
—Esta bien, Bella te entiendo, ¿Pero cuando será el dia que cambies ?— preguntó Rosalie  
—Cuando me enamore y sienta lo mismo que con mi mamá—  
—Esta bien, pero no puedes hacer sufrir y tratar mal a todos. Porque recuerda que todo vuelve mi amor, tienes que controlarte, no te digo que cambies, solo digo que te controles ¿si?— dijo su amiga sonriendo.  
—No puedo Rose, igual gracias por estar conmigo. Encerio, solo tu me conoces como soy en realidad. Y lo que tuviste que pasar para que yo te contara porque era asi—dijo riendo.  
—Si, la verdad—dijo la rubia rodeando los ojos. —Pero prométeme algo—  
—¿Que? —  
—Que te contralaras, aunque sea un poquito, porque así harás huir a tu chico indicado.  
—Ok, te amo Rose—  
—Yo tambien, linda  
Rosalie era la única que comprendía y valla que tuvo que comprender. Ellas eran amigas desde los 5 años, iban al preescolar juntas. Hasta que murió René y cambio totalmente. Pero Rose supo comprender y por eso está al lado de ella. Es como su hermana. La rubia tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Jasper que por el momento vivía en España. Con su esposa. Isabella y Rosalie tenían la misma edad, 23 años las dos. Isabella por 3 meses era mas grande. Ellas salían a fiestas y boliches. Isabella bailaba con un chico, lo besaba y luego adiós. Todo se quedaba ahí, nisiquiera se acordaba de sus nombres.  
Habían chicos que la querían, la llamaban, la buscaban y ella terminaba con el ego del chico diciéndole. "Tu no eres suficiente para mi" algo quelos dejaba callados, luego ellos se iban y no volvían mas. Pero ella era asi y no cambiaría, al que le gustara bien y si no te podías ir. Pero era imposible estar con ella, era inalcanzable. Al menos que ella amara y que la amara el chico indicado. Pero había prometido a su mejor amiga cambiar aunque sea un poco. Vamos a ver si Isabella cambia.

Se que es muy corto pero estos capis serán asi de cortitos asi dare mas intriga. Espero que les guste. Esta historia es mía. Dejen reviws y favs Tengo grupo donde publico todo de la historia. Link: groups/477776095686518/ Besos desde Argentina,Melii


	3. Capitulo 2Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 2— Un encuentro inesperado.  
Hoy Isabella tenia ganas de cambiar de humor, se despertó feliz y no sabia cual era la razón. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Rose, quien seguramente seguía durmiendo.  
—Despiértate bella durmiente. Hoy es un gran dia. —dijo Isabella abriendo las cortinas de su pequeño pero cómodo apartamento.  
Rose empezó a rezongar y se daba vuelta para que no le diera el sol en la cara, pero eso era imposible.  
—Voy a la cocina te preparare el desayuno— gritó Isabella mientras iba dando brincos como niña a la cocina.  
Después de 30 min, Rose se levanto con su pijama y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.  
—Hola amiga. Hoy esun gran dia, el cielo esta celeste, los pájaros cantan. ¿No es hermoso?—dijo Isabella, a lo que Rose se sorprendió, había hecho muchas cosas.  
—¿Que te pasa, Bella?— preguntó Rose confundida.  
—Nada amiga, estoy feliz y de buen humor, eso es lo importante ¿Te sirvo café?—pregunto Isabella con la cafetera en la mano.  
—Claro.  
Ella le sirvió a Rose y se sirvió ella misma también.  
—¿Iras a trabajar?— pregunto la rubia interesada.  
—Claro,esa empresa no se cuida sola, además hoy tengo una reunión con los inversionistas.—respondió Isabella sonriendole a su amiga.  
—Sigue comiendo, si quieres yo iré a bañarme y luego cambiarme ¿Necesitas algo mas?—pregunto Isabella.  
A rose le pareció raro, ella nunca le preguntaba que necesitaba, y desde que murió su mamá no era así, tal vez eso era algo bueno para su vida. Y eso le alegraba  
—Tierra llamando a Rose. ¡Hola Houston!—decía Isabella mientras imitaba a un astronauta. —¿Necesitas algo mas?— pregunto con paciencia la castaña  
—No, no, ve a bañarte tranquila.  
—Ok —dijo Isabella, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose y se fue a bañar.

Isabella mando a Alice a despachar a los inversionistas, al parecer hoy Isabella tenía suerte, por una vez en su vida, desde que murió su madre. La reunión fue un éxito. Todos se quedaron encantados con su maravilloso humor del dia de hoy.  
Pero Isabella tenia miedo de mañana no poder ser asi, vendría el hijo de uno de los inversionistas a retirar el ultimo papeleo y trato hecho.  
Isabella estaba sentada en su silla mientras pensaba en eso entró Alice.  
—Señorita Swan, ya despache a los inversionistas¿Necesita algo mas?—pregunto Alice desde el marco de la puerta de su oficina.  
—Si, ven entra y cuéntame de ti y tu familia.—dijo Isabella a lo que Alice se sorprendió, siempre le decía que no quería saber nada de ella.  
Pero esta vez era diferente.  
—Con permiso—  
—Siéntate—  
La pequeña secretaria se sentó, miraba toda la oficina, al parecer nunca la observó bien.  
Estaba perfectamente decorada con un morado claro. Al parecer ese es su color favorito. Pensó Alice.  
—Ya vengo, voy a traer un café para las dos—dijo Isabella entusiasmada.  
—Señorita Swan, ¿no quiere que..—Isabella la interrumpió.  
—¡Claro que no! Tu quédate aquí, si quieres puedes leer unas revistas linda, ya regreso—  
Alice quedo con la boca abierta, aun no lo podía creer; Isabella salió de su oficina por primera vez, pues ella no salia para nada, se sentía libre, con suerte, y una sonrisa gigante estaba instalada en su rostro.  
Comenzó a saludar a todos sus empleados a medida que iba caminando por la ancha y elegante galería, se fue a la confitería que estaba dentro de la empresa, y ahí estaban Alec y Mara conversando amistosamente, Mara riendo de las cosas que decía Alec, pero entró y se callaron.  
—Hola, ¿como están? Sigan dialogando yo ya me voy—dijo Isabella, tomo las dos tazas de café y dos vasos de agua.  
A lo que Mara y Alec se sorprendieron y quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que Alice.  
—Cierren la boca, no creo que quieran que una mosca se meta ahí—dijo Isabella riendo —Continúen con su charla, buenos dias—dijo Isabella y cerró la puerta.  
Iba caminando de regreso a su oficina, y mientras caminaba vio a dos de sus empleados besándose. ¿Que voy a hacer nunca encontraré a mi príncipe azul.  
De pronto chocó con otro empleado, seguramente; sus vasos de agua calleron en su hermosa falda tubo color gris y el café en el piso, gracias a dios no le callo el café encima, al chico se le calleron unos papeles y ella lo ayudo a levantarlos.  
De pronto se miraron a los ojos, su mirada decía tanto. Isabella sentía su rico aliento olor a menta cerca de sus labios.  
Ellos quedaron ahí incados en el suelo, hasta que Isabella volvió en si, y se dio cuenta que todos los miraban, ella se levantó y ordenó sus papeles. El chico se paro y se la quedo mirando de pies a cabeza.  
—Lo siento —dijo Isabella dándole todos los papeles al chico.  
Quien en realidad le pareció muy lindo, tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran color miel, su piel blanquecina, y al parecer estaba bien cuidado, llevaba un saco gris oscuro, camisa gris claro y una corbata negra que combinaba a la perfección.  
—Lo siento —dijo el.  
—Esta Bien, no importa, lo siento no quería arruinar tus papeles.—dijo Isabella apenada.  
—Esta bien, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan, debo darles estos papeles, no la encontraba, por eso me distraje—dijo el mirando para todos lados, si supiera que Isabella estaba enfrente suyo.  
—Yo soy Isabella Swan—dijo la casta y el chico quedo sorprendido.  
—Uuh lo siento, disculpe—dijo el apenado tratando de limpiar la pollera de Isabella.  
—Esta bien, vamos a mi oficina—  
Ellos caminaron juntos hasta su oficina, ahí estaba Alice, sentada en la silla leyendo una revista.  
—Alice ¿podrías retirarte? Termino con el papeleo y te vuelvo a llamar— Alice solo asintió y salió. —Bueno, sientate ¿Que papeles son?—pregunto Isabella buscando en su escritorio su lapicera.  
—Aquí tengo una—dijo el caballeroso chico.  
—Gracias, ¿donde firmó? —  
—Aquí, aquí y luego aquí—dijo el señalandole algunas lineas a Isabella.  
—Un placer hacer negocios contigo—dijo Isabella sonriendole.  
—Igualmente, yo soy hijo de unos de los inversionistas, de Marco—dijo el  
—Lo siento no se como te llamas, dime tu nombre por favor—  
—Santiago, Santiago Vulturi—dijo él, e Isabella quedó encantada con él.

Les gusto? Aquí un nuevo personaje,en el grupo sabrán mas de el. Espero que este encuentro accidental. Tenga algo bueno. Les gusto? Dejen reviws y favs soles gusto porfa. Les dejo el link de mi grupo. Link: groups/477776095686518/ Besos desde Argentina,Melii.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3—Una conversación interesante.  
No sabía porque pero Isabella se sentía bien consigo misma, únicamente sabía que Santiago le hacia muy bien; solamente esperaba que esto no fuera un error. Pero luego de esa conversación amistosa todo cambió, él cambió, todo lo que era rosa con él se volvió negro y oscuro.  
8 meses después...  
—Yo pensé que eras el amor de mi vida desde que te vi—dijo Isabella llorando y tratando de salir del agarre de Santiago.  
—Yo pensé eso tambien, pero ¿sabes? Me tienes harto ¡Harto! Y te mereces sufrir por todo lo que hiciste perra desgraciada—dijo Santiago furioso —No te diste cuenta que siempre te utilize, te quite la puta virginidad y tu pensaste que estaba enamorado jajaja—dijo Santiago mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero. —Me llevo esta manzana porque por lo menos tu no la tocaste y has lo que quieras con mi ropa, pero yo aquí no vuelvo mas.—dijo Santiago mientras Isabella le caían lágrimas por su mejillas, tan ardientes como lava.  
Solo asintió y no levanto mas la cabeza ni para verlo. Ella no le iba a rogar después de lo que le dijo o ¿si?  
—Santiago no te puedes ir, mira todo lo que construimos, a lo que llegamos y tu me haces esto ahora—dijo Isabella conteniendo el nudo en la garganta que no le permitía llorar para descargarse.  
— ¿Y? ¿Me interesa? ¿Que se siente que te hagan lo mismo que hiciste?  
Preguntó Santiago abriendo la puerta mientras tomaba su celular. Isabella estaba por responderle la pregunta a Santiago pero su respuesta la llenó por completo.  
—¡Ah! ¿Sabes que? no quiero perder mi tiempo con una mujer como tu, es mas ya tengo mi propia puta y en 2 horas nos encontraremos en un buen hotel y me dará lo que tu nunca me diste en la cama—dijo Santiago  
Le mostró la foto y era una rubia oxigena, con poco pecho pero un buen culo. Él salió sin decir nada y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.  
Isabella quedó devastada, otra vez perdió a alguien más en su vida, al cerrar la puerta Santiago; Bella se afirmo en la puerta, pego un golpe en la puerta y se arrodillo.  
—Como me odio.  
Se dijo a sí misma y se acostó en el piso alfombrado con un color beige y se permitió llorar desconsoladamente. Luego de un rato un poco mas calmada se dio cuenta que entendía porque a ella le pasaba todo lo malo; entendía porque Santiago la había lastimado así, pero en verdad le dolía por más dura que era. Muy en el fondo ella amaba, pero no a cualquiera.  
La castaña se dio cuenta,que en realidad no amaba a Santiago como el quería, nunca lo amó como a su madre. Pero con su carácter único e irremplazable nunca encontraría al amor de su vida, el día que llegara, si llegaba, ella en verdad iba a cambiar. Ella cambiaria para y por su amado.  
Pero en verdad Isabella no tenia esperanzas, a veces ahi que tener fé. Secó sus lagrimas, pero cada vez que recordaba los momentos en que reía, bailaba y disfrutaba con Santiago lloraba más. No podía creer que por sus caprichos perdió a la persona que en verdad la quería.  
O no sabia en realidad, porque él la trato de todo menos lindo; pero en verdad se lo merecía. Decidió pararse mientras secaba su cara, se dirigió al baño, miro en el gran espejo donde veía hasta su abdomen dio un gran suspiro y se lavo la cara con agua bastante fría y finalmente se seco.  
—Yo puedo, yo puedo sola.—se dijo asi misma.  
Pero ni ella misma podía consigo, se tiró en el piso por la angustia, sentía como su estomago se contraía, se cerraba, pero nada podía hacer tambien sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero siempre con un abrazo te descargas. Ella era diferente ni con su mejor amiga, nunca se podía descargar por completo. Finalmente se durmió.

—Emmett dejame de jorder—dijo el cobrizo sacando a su hermano de encima, este se le subía arriba  
—Que gruñon—dijo emmett soltando a Edward.  
—¿Que te parece que fuéramos a una discoteca?—pregunto emmett mientras se paraba para ir a buscar algo a la nevera.  
—Ok, pero tendremos que buscar a James, seguro está con su novia, deben estar como conejos en su casa—dijo Edward riendo con Emmett.  
Edward Cullen era un cobrizo, alto musculoso, de unos 26 años. Su madre se llamaba Esme, su padre Carlisle y su hermano Emmett.  
Él trabajaba en un hospital, era ginecólogo; tenía una novia, Kate era su nombre y desde hace 3 años que estaban juntos, ya estaban pensando en casarse. Kate era psicopedagoga. Ella trabajaba en un jardín tratando a niños con problemas.  
Su vida era perfecta, tenía a sus perfectos padres y hermano aunque un poco jodon a veces, pero era buena persona, además de que todos hablaban del famoso ginecólogo vida perfecta.  
Pero para él no era así, en realidad su novia no era la perfecta chica que demostraba ser, era histérica, que el mínimo saludo con una chica era el fin del mundo.  
A sus padres no les gustaba mucho porque siempre lo mandaba en todo, no lo dejaba salir, siempre debía estar con ella, era ella y nada mas que ella. Y al final se termino cansando. Pero ¿Qué mas da? Lo demás todo lo veían perfecto o eso era lo que al menos demostraban.  
Sus amigos lo tenían en la gloria por ser ginecólogo y como dice James "Como me gustaría tener la vista panorámica que tienes tu para ver vaginas" cada vez que decían eso el reía por quedar bien pero en realidad no era cierto. No se sentía bien, es más a el siempre le gusto enseñar.  
Ser maestro o profesor, pero cada uno tiene su destino el cree que nunca lograra ser eso asi que ¿Qué mas da? Edward era muy cerrado, no le gustaba expresarse o demostrar sentimientos. Si le preguntaban que pasaba; él solo respondía nada y seguía con su dolor dentro como si nada pasara realmente, esa era su vida.  
El nunca quería enamorarse porque sentía que lo iba a distraer en su futuro estudio. Por eso en la infancia nunca tuvo novia. Y se que diran de Kate. Bueno Kate es parte de una apuesta, ella en realidad le gusta, pero no lo enamora y menos como es ella.  
El necesita una chica sencilla, enérgica, que no fuera interesada, alegre y que le cambie el mundo con solo un hola. La amaría para toda su vida.  
Tenía 5 amigos, unos patanes sin sentimientos. Eran Tayler, Mike, James, Laurent y Emmett su hermano oso. Ellos estaban siempre con tratando de que salga a una discoteca y al menos a verse acostado con cuatro chicas en una noche. Pero él no era así, solamente con Kate porque se supone que es su novia.  
Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que nunca escuchó a emmett hablandole.  
—¡Ey hermano! James me llamó, preguntó si queríamos ir a su casa a comer algo, habrán un par de chicas ¿Te prendes?— preguntó el grandulon de su hermano con el celular en su mano y esperando su respuesta.  
—Ee bueno… está bien—dijo el cobrizo entrecortadamente.  
—Esta bien… bueno baña tu culo y tus huevos y vámonos—dijo Emmett dirigiéndose nuevamente al celular, al parecer iba llamar a James para avisarle.  
Le importaba una mierda realmente.  
Íban en el auto de James, ellos hacían chistes de todo para que Edward se riera, pero nada funcionaba. Él estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y nadie sabía porque solo eran él y su mente.  
Edward pensaba en lo raro que era el hecho que su asistente, Jessica, no lo hubiera llamado por turnos, seguramente no querría molestarlo en este dia de sábado en la noche.  
De pronto llego un mensaje lo abrió.  
"Hola, Henrry como estas?"  
Decía el mensaje, le pareció bastante raro nadie sabia su numero, ni siquiera su madre solo este número lo usaba para trabajar.  
"Disculpa, te equivocas no soy Henrry. Adiós"  
Luego de unos momentos al parecer el remitente del mensaje no respondió mas. ¿Quien habrá sido? Edward se quedo pensando todo el camino en quien habrá sido el autor de ese mensaje, no resistió mas la curiosidad y respondió.  
"Quien eres?"  
Pasaron unos 5 min y respondió.  
"Soy Isabella Swan y tú?"  
Ese nombre se le hacia conocido ¿De dónde lo conocía? tantas preguntas en la mente de Edward lo atormentaban.  
"Edward, Edward Cullen"  
Respondió él y ella no respondió mas. Volvió a enviarle mensajes y ella no respondía hasta que después de algunos minutos al fin respondió.  
"Siento que te conozco…" Dice isabella  
"Yo también, tu nombre me suena familiar" Eso bastó para que Edward en lugar de estar con sus amigos se pasó la noche hablando con la misteriosa Isabella, de la cual le parecía que algún dia había escuchado el nombre.

Hola mis niñas. Espero que ahora si haiga causado intriga. ¿Que pasara con Edward y Isabella? Se conocera personalmente o solo es un mensajeo y se converse con vos ni me acuerdo. ¿Que opinan? Me gustaría que dejaran reviws asi pensaría que por lo menos les gusta. Porque en verdad aveces me desiluciono. Quiero mandarles saludos a Tacupi qué es una fiel seguidora. Y agradecerle por seguir leyendo. Bueno eso es todo. Espero que sigan leyendo. Les dejo el link de mi grupo ( grupo: groups/477776095686518/ ) No olviden dejar reviws y favs. Que me encanta leer sus opiniones. Besos desde Argentina,Melii.


	5. Capitulo 4--Nuestro primer beso

Capítulo 4—Nuestro primer beso.  
Pasaron unas cuantas semanas e Isabella seguía conversando con el tal Edward, quien le caía muy bien y le hacía sacar una sonrisa. Aun no planeaban verse, por la desconfianza de Isabella.  
Ella tenía miedo de volver a exponer sus sentimientos, como lo hizo con Santiago y así de mal le fue; pero ese era otro tema, él la hacía sonreír, ruborizarse, amar la vida, ambos se habían enviado una foto del otro o sea una foto de Edward a Isabella y una de Isabella a Edward.  
Él decía que ella era hermosa, que se veía segura de sí misma y que tenía una dulzura impresionante en su rostro, a lo que Isabella reía porque ella no era así, ni siquiera ella misma se conocía y ¿Dulzura? 0% ella era mala con todos.  
Pero ella también sabía que ese corazón oscuro y escondido que poseía era capaz de amar como nunca lo hizo; pero ella, solo lo quería como amigo. Isabella había planeado una salida con Edward para poder verlo personalmente, desconfiaba un poco pero no le importaba.  
Durante esos 8 meses finalmente sentía que estaba feliz, hizo muchos amigos, por ejemplo Alice su secretaria se había convertido en su amiga, Alice tenía una hijita llamada Maggie de apenas tres años, salían con ella y su esposo James, Isabella, Rose, Santiago y el novio de rose que aún no lo conocía mucho.  
Pero sabía que se llama Randall. Un idiota por completo aunque Rosalie aún no se daba cuenta e Isabella no se iba a meter en eso.  
Mientras Isabella cocinaba su tocino con huevos revueltos, conversaba con Edward por WhatsApp.  
*¿A qué hora quieres que valla a tu casa a buscarte? E.C*  
*Te parece a las 8? B.S*  
*Ok, me parece bien y ¿qué haces? E.C *  
*Desayunando ¿y tú? XD B.S*  
*También. E.C *  
*Bueno, iré a trabajar, luego hablamos... Besos B.S*  
*Tengo una idea, ¿Te gustaría que te fuera a buscar a tu empresa? Solo si tú quieres E.C *  
*Claro, salgo a las 6:00 pm B.S*  
*Ok, hasta entonces. E.C*  
*Hasta entonces B.S*

Edward estaba tan bien con Bella, se sentía feliz, sus amigos lo fastidiaban pero a él no le importaba, hoy saldría con Isabella y nada ni nadie arruinaría su salida.  
—Edward, mi amor, ven a la cama—dijo Kate llamando a su novio, Edward a veces no la aguantaba.  
—Ya voy Kate—contesto de mala gana.  
Dejó su celular cargando y fue a la cama con su novia, ella se había desnudado para él, invitándolo para que la volviera a hacer suya, pero él no tenía ánimos para eso. Estaba preocupado por Isabella.  
—No Kate, tengo que prepararme, a las 6 tengo que buscar a James y llevarlo a un abogado y luego a las 8 tengo una reunión con los chicos, lo siento—mintió, pues era la única forma de que le creyera.  
—Desde hace como cuatro semanas estas así, estas muy raro y...— comenzó a sollozar, no podía dejarla así; pero tampoco dejaría plantada a Isabella. —Edward siento que ya no estás enamorado de mi— dijo  
Nunca lo estuve. Se dijo a sí mismo.  
—Sí, Kate si lo estoy, solo que necesito tiempo para mí y tú tienes…—me interrumpió y volvió a sollozar.  
—Si te asfixio, ¿verdad?—pregunto mientras se secaba cada una de sus lágrimas.  
—Emm..mmm  
—Está bien Edward, sabes que seré la mujer que siempre quisiste a tu lado—dijo ella sonriéndole  
—Kate…  
—No, está bien ve a lo que tengas que hacer—dijo ella con orgullo mientras miraba a los ojos al cobrizo.  
—Gracias—agradeció Edward porque al fin lo iba a dejar sin problemas.  
—Solo prométeme algo.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Que nunca me dejarás y estarás conmigo para siempre, como lo soñábamos.  
—Está bien  
—No Edward, prométemelo.  
—Te lo prometo.  
Kate sonrió y quedo satisfecha con lo que había logrado, a Edward le molestaba cuando hacia eso, se ponía histérica y si no le cumplías se armaba la tercera guerra mundial. Pero él tampoco quería romperle el corazón.  
—Ven acuéstate, todavía no son las 6—tuvo que acostarse para complacer a su novia. —Te amo —dijo ella dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.  
—Yo también—respondió Edward, pensando en su salida con Isabella.  
Edward se despertó a las 5 pm se había quedado plácidamente dormido, salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Kate, se dirigió al baño a ducharse; salió se perfumo, se trató de peinar pero eso era imposible su cabello era rebelde y nadie podía contra el.  
Edward ya estaba listo. Listo para ir a buscar a Isabella Swan. Escribió una nota para Kate.  
Kate, no te desperté porque estabas muy dormida. Me fui a llevar a James, luego vuelvo. Te quiero. Edward  
En realidad él nunca amo a Kate, es cierto que se sentía atraído por ella pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que Kate solo era sexo, sexo y sexo, Edward le había quitado la virginidad y desde ese momento ella se volvió una adicta al sexo.  
La besaba y ya quería llegar a eso, él se ponía celoso y ella quería llevar a eso. Todo era sexo y eso a Edward no le estaba gustando, ya estaba por llegar al trabajo de Isabella y cuando lo hizo observó el lugar, era elegante; tenía colores blancos y negros, pues al parecer esos eran los colores de la marca.  
Todo el mundo estaba estacionado, todas las puertas eran de vidrio y en los mismos colores decía el cartel grande "Swan's Mudanzas Srl" y el eslogan decía. A tiempo en su vida nueva. "Algo convincente" pensó Edward.  
De pronto vio que salió una chica, no tal alta, con una blusa blanca, se le veía un poco el valle de los senos, una falda tubo que le llegaba a la rodilla con unos zapatos de tacón fino negros.  
No es como en la foto, era más hermosa. De tez blanca y unos bucles castaños que caían a su alrededor. Ella se estaba acercando a Edward con una sonrisa y un poco ruborizada. Cuando llego hasta Edward no sabía qué hacer. Se había quedado en shock.  
Se veía tan sencilla, Edward tampoco sabía que hacer, se sentía demasiado nervioso para hablar. Pero tuvo que dejar su nerviosismo de lado ya que la chica estaba ahí parada, mirando al piso sin poder decir nada.  
—Hola —dijo Edward mirando la belleza de Isabella.  
—Hola.  
Dijo ella un poco ruborizada, observando los ojos de Edward.  
Edward no pudo contenerse, sintió tantas cosas en su estómago. Y la besó.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Chan chan! ¿Que piensan,como creen que reaccionará Isabella?¿Que pasara con su cita?¿Isabella se enamorara de el?¿Edward dejara a Kate? Son tantas preguntas perdón si me retrase. Esque estoy haciendo algunos trabajos y no me da tiempo de escribir todos los dias lo siento. Porfavor dejen reviws,favs y follows. Quiero seguir esta historia. Pero al momento tengo ganas de quitar la historia porque no dejan reviws, solamente tacupi. Ella solo se molesta en dejar reviws. Igualmente gracias por su apoyo. Les dejo el link. Para que se sigan uniendo. Como saben ahi esta todo. (grupo: groups/ 477776095686518/) Espero que dejen reviws. Bueno adiós sigan disfrutando del capi. Besos desde Argentina,Melii**.


	6. Capitulo 6 Pensando en ti

Capítulo 5—Pensando en ti.

Él estaba besando a Isabella. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no pensó ni por un momento en seguir el beso. No, claro que no. Sus labios eran carnosos, suaves y rosados. Tenía unos dientes blancos que la tenían deslumbrada.

¡Pero que rayos estaba diciendo!

El tipo la besó de la nada y él no se iba a quedar con que le gustó.

Ella lo empujó un poco pero él no la quería dejar de besar, la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Lo único que pudo lograr hacer era alejar su cara. Y lo logró. Él la miro incrédulo; como si eso fuese normal. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quién te crees para venir y besarme?—dijo ella empujándolo y él la soltó suavemente.

—Lo siento Bella. Dijo el cobrizo apenado mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Isabella no podía dejar que cualquiera la besara. Ella debía ser respetada por la mujer que era. En cambio Edward pensaba lo contrario. Él beso a Isabella por dos maneras. Olvidarse de su novia y su voz chillona y loca. Y porque hacía tiempo no besaba los labios de otra mujer.

Y más de una como Isabella. Tan fina y sencilla a la vez. Para el Isabella era un ángel caído del cielo que le permitiría alejar a Kate y, por un momento, ser feliz. Él suspiraba por cada mensaje de ella.

Kate siempre quería saber quién era la persona que le mandaba mensajes, pero él se lo ocultaba diciéndole que estaba hablando cosas privadas con sus amigos.

—Claro que no Edward ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué yo soy una cualquiera que puedes besar?—preguntó ella separándose de él.

Lo miraba incrédula, esperando una respuesta o una señal de vida. Él estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se percató de la pregunta de Isabella.

—Está bien, adiós; fue un mal gusto haberte conocido—dijo Isabella Paró un taxi en la esquina se subió y se fue.

Él seguía ahí parado, mirando el suelo estupefacto. Preguntándose cuan estúpido tenía que ser para perder a la persona que lo aleja de Kate. Ya era tarde. Ni siquiera podía saber su dirección ¿Pero qué más da? Decidió partir hacia su casa. En este lugar lo esperaba Kate ansiosa con un tazón de palomitas mientras veía Titanic. A él siempre le molesto esa película. Y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Mi amor, ¿Quieres que veamos otra película?— pregunto Kate desde el sofá a Edward cuando iba llegando a la habitación, él negó.

—Estoy cansado, no quiero—el finalizo esa frase y se fue a la cama de dos plazas.

Estaba ahí acostado en la cama pensando en Isabella. En lo mucho que se equivocó. En lo que ella le producía. No sentía lo mismo con Kate. Era diferente. Y lo diferente pocas veces es bueno, y él esperó que fuera una de esas veces. Y así, entre pensamientos se sumió en un profundo sueño. Luego de varias semanas Isabella se había puesto firme y más activa en su trabajo. Había cambiado su humor. El día que conoció a Santiago, su humor cambió pero luego de haber terminado la relación, ella se dio cuenta que no todo era aburrido. Asique comenzó a ser un poco más amable. Seguía sin mostrar a la Isabella sencilla, sensible y de gran corazón que era. Ella mostraba la persona que no quería ser, pero se había acostumbrado a ello. Se había hecho amiga de Alice, sabía que tenía una pequeña hijita llamada Maggie. Su esposo desapareció al momento de que se enteró de que Alice estaba embarazada. Pero Alice era una mujer fuerte, y no se dejaba abatir por cualquiera. Era buena y amistosa. Aunque en ocasiones un poco inmadura e hiperactiva. Pero era su forma de ser.

Tenía que ir a la sala de reuniones a buscar un par de papeles que había olvidado. Salió de su oficina, como todos los días pero esta era diferente iba con destino a la sala de reuniones. Abrió la puerta de roble de 2,10 metros de altura. Y a quien se encontró.

A Mara y Alec besuqueándose como locos. Por suerte Alec e Isabella habían recuperado su amistad. Salían casi todos a bailar con la jefa Swan.

—Por suerte soy su jefa, si no ya los hubiese despedido a los dos—dijo Isabella riendo por el momento. Arriba de estos papeles había una nota. Luego la leería.

—Lo siento Isabella—se disculparon los jóvenes. A lo que ella sonrió. —La próxima traten de cerrar la puerta con llave, sigan. Mientras que no se pasen. Par de conejos —dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Salió del lugar y fue a su oficina. Mientras ella caminaba sentía ojos sobre ella. Se sentó en su asiento, cruzó sus piernas y cerró la puerta la cual tenía su placa. Isabella Swan, jefa. Todos ya sabían quién era Isabella excepto una persona, su padre. Quien había desaparecido apenas nació. No tenía a nadie solo a su abuela. Su abuela Marie. Su abuela era su único familiar vivo. Ya que para ella su padre estaba muerto. Ella desde pequeña visitaba a su abuela todas las tarde de cinco a ocho de la tarde en su casa. Renée siempre la llevaba, hasta que ocurrió ese incidente y se tuvo que ir a vivir a su casa porque no tenía a nadie más. Ella no comía por días, se pasaba las horas llorando, teniendo pesadillas con su padre y su madre. Su abuela no sabía qué hacer. Y trato de distraerla con clases de canto. Isabella cantaba bien, no al punto de llegar a ser una exitosa cantante, pero del uno al diez, ella era un siete punto cinco. En curso de canto le enseñaron a usar varios instrumentos como la flauta, la guitarra criolla y la de rock, el piano, la pandereta, etc. Pero nada de eso la dejó olvidarse de su mamá, simplemente ella no podía olvidar.

—Mami, mamá, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Yo te amaba más que a mi propia vida, en ese momento vi que tú darías la vida por tu hija. Como una verdadera mamá—repetía Bella todas las noches de su vida. Y hasta ahora actualmente.

—Desde hoy serás mi ángel de la guarda. Y espero que me lleves por el buen camino, mami. Y si me quitas algo que me duele perder, entenderé que tú tienes algo mejor para mí. Repetía cada noche, después lloraba durante un rato y quedaba totalmente dormida.

**UN DIA DESPUES**...

Edward por su lado no durmió casi nada esa noche por haber estado pensando en Isabella Swan, quien de su mente no salía. Se preguntaba si ella pensaba en el cómo él la pensaba a ella. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad debido a sus lagañas verdes y duras.

— ¡Auch!—dijo el sobándose la parte de su ojo donde saco esa lagaña bien pegada. Kate se removió pero no despertó.

— ¡Qué alivio! Dijo en un susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama matrimonial, trataba de hacer el menor sonido, no quería despertarla. Se levantó de la cama, y la muy maldita, emitió un sonido horrible. Que hizo despertar a Kate.

—Mi-i a..mmm..or, vuelve a la cama—dijo ella derrotada por el sueño y aun no habría sus ojos celestes como el cielo.

—Voy a bañarme—dijo Edward tomando sus pantuflas con más calma al no tener que tratar de no hacer ruido. Sonrió ante la sensación de tocar el suave algodón de la pantufla color celeste y blanco.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Verás a otra chica?—pregunto Kate sentada en la cama mirándolo celosa.

— ¿Tu no querías que te acompañara a ver a una enfermera? ¿Qué le tenías que llevar unas cosas del hospital?—pregunto Edward. A lo que Kate embozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Vete a bañar, yo ya voy a acompañarte—dijo Kate dándole una palma en su cola a lo que Edward sobresaltó.

Edward entro lo más rápido que pudo al baño, abrió el agua y se metió a la ducha. Para bañarse rápido y no tener que bañarse con Kate. Que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

¡**SEXO**!

Lo de siempre. Por accidente abrió el agua fría en vez de la caliente. Y salió disparado del agua fría. Cambio la temperatura y se relajó. Estuvo un momento pensando en Bella mientras ella pensaba en Edward. La castaña no dejaba de pensar en el cobrizo, él podría cambiar su vida por completo, pero ella no lo permitiría. Quizás él sea el indicado ¿O no? No sabía qué hacer. Pero si él tenía novia ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él no tenía novia él lo negó asique se supone que debía confiar.

Al hablar con Edward Isabella se sentía extraña, que se rindió a saber de qué se trataba. Tenía que preparar unos bizcochuelos de chocolate para la amiga enfermera de Rose. Rose era enfermera voluntaria, ayudaba a cambiar sueros, dar medicamentos, cuidar algunos pacientes. Y eso era todo. Pero a veces las enfermeras, se pasaban sus anotaciones, y pacientes y demás. Se dispuso a hacer bizcochuelo*.

luego de una hora, el bizcochuelo estaba listo, lo metió a la nevera para que se enfriara porque hacia mal comerlo caliente. De pronto sonó el timbre. Isabella dejo rápido el bizcochuelo en la nevera. Y salió de la cocina a la puerta de entrada.

—Yo voy—grito Isabella a lo que Rose no dijo nada. Así que se dispuso a abrir. Del otro lado de la puerta Kate besaba con pasión a Edward, cual seguía el beso para no rechazar a su novio. Ella daba gemidos suaves, que ya no le excitaban. Kate agarro su mano y la dirigía a su vagina. Paso por sus pechos grandes, su abdomen plano y hasta llegar a su pelvis. Él se reusaba, pero Kate se lo pedía excitada. Cuanto estaba a punto de meter su mano en el pantalón de Kate abrieron la puerta, cuando Kate se salió de Edward, disculpándose ante la chica. Ella solo asintió. Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, ellos se encontraron y se sentía en el aire algo que se llama **mentira**…

* * *

*Bizcochuelo: masa dulce,con azúcar,harina,huevo. Del tipo mas común de sabor vainilla o chocolate.

¡**MIS AMORES!**

¿**Que les pareció el capi?¿Edward le mintió a bella,porque?¿Sabían que Kate y Rosalie era compañeras de trabajo?¿Sabían que bella cantaba ?¿O que decía eso cada noche?**

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Como creen que reaccionará bella ante la mentira?¿Les gusto? Como saben dejo el link del grupo.

Donde saben que se hace jaja (grupo: groups/ 477776095686518/) En el próximo capi,comenzara la historia de bella y Edward pero no como ustedes piensan. No olviden dejar reviws y favs,me encanta leer sus opiniones. Tambien pueden hacer una publicación en el grupo y decir que les gusto,en vez de poner reviws. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Besos desde Argentina,Melii.


	7. Capitulo 7Confesion

Capítulo 7 – Confesión.

Isabella y Edward se quedaron mirándose avergonzados, ella por la escena con esa chica que aún no conocía. Lo único que sabía de ella es que era amiga de Rosalie. Y por parte de Edward avergonzado por haberle mentido a Isabella. Él estaba aún con la mano cerca del pantalón de Kate, la sacó rápidamente y se removió su cabello cobrizo.

Kate los miraba perpleja. Por la forma tan conectada que se miraban. Decidió restarle importancia. Pues sabía que Edward era suyo y de nadie más.

—Hola ¿Esta Rosalie?—pregunto cortante Kate a Bella, la cual seguía hipnotizada mirando a Edward. Kate lo ignoró ya que vio a Rosalie en la sala de la casa.

—Tu, vienes conmigo – dijo Kate tomando del brazo de Edward y arrastrándolo hasta la sala donde estaba Rosalie.

Bella en cambio se quedó en la puerta unos minutos más preguntándose por qué se habían observado así; por qué Edward le había mentido. En realidad no es necesaria la mentira para poder zafarse, aunque sea dolorosa siempre tenemos que decir la verdad.

Cuando ella decía algo, era con completa sinceridad y si hacía falta decírselo de frente lo hacía. Luego de unos minutos salió del trance en el que estaba. Se dirigió hacia la sala, calladita sirvió el jugo de manzana—piña, el bizcochuelo y se fue a su cuarto. Él la miraba sin saber que decir, iba a detenerla para que le explicara que pasaba. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su reacción fue producto a su mentira.

Ahora la perdería enserio, ella le dijo una vez que odiaba las mentiras, porque un día la lastimaron a causa de una; pero Isabella no quiso decirle de quien se trataba. De pronto, en dos segundos Kate y Rosalie ya eran amigas, habían planeado ir a una discoteca elegante.

Iban a tener pases VIP por Kate, quien conocía y era amiga del magnate en la puerta que daba pases vip a los que conocía solamente. Esta noche saldrían a ese club que Isabella y Edward se negaban a ir, Isabella no quería ir porque vería a Edward y Edward haría lo mismo. Aunque por dentro los dos se querían ver. Rosalie le rogaba a Isabella, y Edward hasta que no se enterara que Isabella iría él iba a oponerse.

—Por favor Bells, ven conmigo— rogó la rubia mientras le tiraba de los pies para que su amiga cediera.

—No Rosalie—grito Isabella a lo que Rosalie se calmó.

Estaba mal y no quería verle la cara a ese mentiroso de Edward. Quería estar sola y ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas porque aunque no lo crean Isabella y Edward sienten una conexión muy grande cuando están juntos, como si ambos ya se hubieran conocido desde antes. Rosalie salió de la habitación de Isabella gritando.

—Si cambias de opinión llámame. Cualquier cosa yo me estaré bañando—grito Rosalie desde el baño.

Ella se puso boca abajo y se quedó ahí pensando en que hacer, como hacer con Edward todo a la misma vez. Luego de largos minutos se dio cuenta que iba a ser fuerte. Además ella no sentía nada por él. No iba a darle el gusto a Edward Cullen de seguir derramando lágrimas por quien no vale la pena. Rosalie estaba en la sala planchándose el cabello y haciéndose los últimos retoques finales.

—Si voy—es lo único que dijo Isabella para que Rosalie saltara de la silla y sin querer se quemara un dedo. Pero nada grave. Se fue a bañar y luego de eso, para agilizar todo, Rosalie le secó el pelo con el secador.

Le plancho el pelo, pero le hizo unos bucles que iban directo a su espalda. Se puso un corsé morado con detalles negros. Este resaltaba sus pechos y dejaba ver un vientre plano y bien cuidado. Se puso un pantalón corto ajustado a sus caderas, muslos y glúteos. Unos zapatos de diseñador color morado, más claros que el corsé.  
Luego de eso estaba lista, se miró varias veces al espejo y se dio cuenta que estaba muy linda y perfecta. Era la primera vez que se conformaba con su aspecto, según ella siempre se veía horrible. Pero era su forma de ser, luego de esto tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la disco que se llamaba happy* Luego de 20 min llegaron y ahí estaban todos, estaban Kate y Edward juntos abrazados y habían llevado a unos amigos que Isabella no sabía cómo se llamaban.

Tampoco le interesaba, lo único que quería hacer era ser fuerte delante de Edward, no quería mostrarle su debilidad. También estaban Rosalie e Isabella y luego vendría otra amiga de Rosalie y Alice Brandon también vendría. Dejaría a su pequeña y adorable bebé con su madre, además ella también necesitaba un descanso y salir un poco.  
Por otro lado, Alice se estaba preparando para salir con Rosalie, Isabella, y otra amiga de su mejor amiga Rosalie.

Alice Brandon era una chica morena, con su cabello color negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la cola. Era un poco pequeña de estatura, media 1.63 en realidad ni tan alta ni baja. Su esposo vivía viajando aunque ella lo amaba, salía igual. En este momento Alice estaba planchando su cabello largo y bien cuidado, después de esto se maquillaba. Un maquillaje ligero combinando negro y gris, una máscara de pestañas negra que le hacía resaltar más sus ojos grises claros. Y un gloss transparente, luego de esto tomo su auto y partió hasta la disco. Ahí se encontró con Isabella, Rosalie y la amiga de Rosalie al parecer.

—Hola chicas—saludo Alice con un beso en la mejilla en cada una.

En este caso la que más resaltaba era Isabella, estaba muy provocativa y sexy, a lo que Alice se sorprendió porque nunca había visto así a su "jefa". Pero le quedaba muy bien, cada poco tiempo venia un baboso, la invitaba a bailar pero Isabella lo rechazaba aunque a veces era chicos lindos, que raro. Si Alice estuviera soltera, aprovecharía al máximo.

Por el otro lado Isabella tomaba su daiquiri muy al fondo blanco. De pronto Rosalie la llamo.

—Bella, ¿Quisieras ir a comprar un par de cervezas? aquí solo hay vino y ya me hartó, quiero más de lo tradicional—dijo Rosalie dándole dinero a Isabella.

Por el otro lado a Edward le decía lo mismo su novia, ella no iría porque tenía frio. Y claro dejaría que su novio también sintiese frio, pero qué más da. Edward salió de la disco y vio a la impactante Isabella Swan caminando a paso de tortuga, pero muy sexy moviendo sus caderas, varios hombres se le acercaban y ella los rechazaba. Cuando termino de rechazar a un chico corrió hasta su lado, ella lo miro con cara de póker y siguió caminando, en ningún momento se hablaron. Compraron cervezas, y el al fin se dignó a hablarle.  
— ¿Por qué no me hablas?—era una pregunta media estúpida ya que sabemos porque Isabella no le habla.

Ella no le contestaba, a lo que Edward le ponía furioso eso. De pronto se detuvo y se puso delante de ella, Isabella lo miro a los ojos, y el vio en ella tristeza, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar.

— ¿Podrías hablarme por favor?—pregunto él y ella dejo las cervezas n el piso y él le copio lo que hacía.

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto irónica mientras miraba hacia los costados, al parecer había algo más interesante que él. Y se sentía un poco ofendido.

—Estás celosa—dijo Edward dándole un empujoncito.

Y eso basto para que Isabella perdiera la paciencia.

— ¿Sabes? No estoy celosa, estoy recontra-celosa, y estoy enamorada de un estúpido que no sabe hablar con sinceridad—grito ella y la mayoría la miraron. Edward quedo boquiabierto, por la confesión de Isabella— Y ya que escuchaste la verdad, por lo menos yo lo digo en la cara, me voy. No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, poco hombre. ¿Te crees que por ser mujer soy estúpida? Conmigo te equivocaste—dijo ella para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. Y se largó.

Edward estaba aun ahí sin saber que hacer como lo hizo cuando Bella lo mando a la mierda la primera vez. El nunca pensó que se iba a enamorar tan rápido de ella.  
Por otra parte Isabella estaba furiosa, se mudaría de continente o no sabía porque lo que había echo es tener los ovarios bien puestos. Se despidió de Rosalie y se marchó a su casa. Odiando en su mente a Edward Cullen.

* * *

Bueno mis amores este capi termino,se que esta mas o menos esque no tengo mucha imaginacion en este momento lo siento. Este sera el ultimo capi de "mi peor error" por un tiempo. Ya que mucho no les gusta y ademas, estoy creando otra nueva historia y estoy muy ocupada. Ademas ya no tengo tiempos tengo muchos examines. ¿que les parecio? Dejen sus reviws y favs Grupo: : groups/ 477776095686518/ Gracias por leer,nos leemos dentro de un tiempito. Disfuten de su dia. Besos desde argentina,melii .


End file.
